1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of ultra-wideband communication systems. More particularly, it relates to the controlled transmission of ultra-wideband electromagnetic pulses.
2. Background of Related Art
Ultra-wideband (UWB) systems, both for radar and communications applications, have historically utilized impulse, or shock-excited, transmitter techniques in which an ultra-short duration pulse (typically tens of picoseconds to a few nanoseconds in duration) is directly applied to an antenna which then radiates its characteristic impulse response. For this reason, UWB systems have often been referred to as "impulse" radar or communications. In addition, since the excitation pulse is not a modulated or filtered waveform, such systems have also been termed "carrier-free" in that no apparent carrier frequency is evident from the resulting RF spectrum.
To be useful for data communications, previous UWB impulse or carrier-free transmission systems have been limited to ON-OFF keying (binary amplitude shift keying ASK) or pulse position modulation (PPM) since amplitude and/or phase control of the waveform was extremely difficult or impossible to implement. In addition, these previous systems have been fixed bandwidth and fixed frequency with no capability for frequency hopping or dynamic bandwidth control.
Output power and pulse repetition frequency (PRF) of UWB impulse transmitters have also been limited due to fundamental physical limitations of the devices used to generate the ultra-short duration pulses. In particular, high output power and high PRF were mutually exclusive properties of such systems. High output power impulse excitation sources such as bulk avalanche semiconductors, high voltage breakover devices, high voltage Gallium Arsenide (GaAs) thyristors, plasma diodes, stacked arrays of step recovery diodes (SRDs), etc. required hundreds to many thousands of volts for proper operation and, consequently, were limited to PRFs below a few tens of kilohertz due to increased device heating and thermal breakdown at higher PRFs. Lower power devices, such as avalanche transistors, low voltage SRDs, Zener diodes, etc., can operate at PRFs of several megahertz, but produced output powers many orders of magnitude lower. In addition, while the individual devices were typically low cost, they often needed to be hand-selected in order to guarantee avalanche or breakdown characteristics at a particular operating voltage level.
As an example, early versions of UWB impulse transmitters typically generated less than one watt peak microwave output power at a maximum PRF of approximately 10 kHz using baseband impulse excitation powers of tens to several thousand watts. Several laboratory models using these high voltage sources were constructed for radar applications which included ship docking, pre-collision sensing for automobiles, liquid level sensing, and intrusion detection. Although these techniques proved to be reliable, the power efficiency, PRF limitations, size and complicated antenna assemblies limited performance and reproducibility.
Another significant limitation of such impulse-based UWB sources is the fact that the power level decreases with increasing frequency at a rate of approximately 12 dB per octave. This is due to the double exponential nature of the impulse excitation. The output response from a typical impulse source has the form: ##EQU1## where .alpha. is the pulse rise time and u.sub.-1 (t) is the unit step function. FIG. 10 shows the output response p(t) versus time. This waveform closely approximates the output seen from the vast majority of impulse sources.
One can now compute the instantaneous pulse power versus frequency (magnitude-squared Fourier transform) as: ##EQU2##
Note that if the rise time is doubled, the power at any given frequency decreases by 6 dB. Similarly, for a constant peak voltage source, doubling the frequency of operation decreases the output power by 12 dB.
As an example, a 2.5 kW peak power output thyristor-based impulse generator develops only about 1 watt peak power at L-Band (1.5 GHz range) since the vast majority of the impulse energy is produced at significantly lower frequencies. This unused energy is dissipated as heat, subjecting operating circuits to overheating and damage, and limiting the PRF or data rate at which the source can operate reliably. The upper trace in FIG. 11 shows the rapid drop in available power versus frequency from a conventional thyristor-based impulse source.
Another limitation in the use of such techniques is the lack of accurate control of radiated emissions to meet regulatory requirements. Since a short pulse excitation will stimulate the impulse response of an antenna, and a typical wideband antenna has a frequency response extending over many octaves in frequency (an octave of frequency being a doubling of frequency), the radiated spectrum will be extremely broadband, covering hundreds of megahertz (MHz) to several gigahertz (GHz) or more of instantaneous bandwidth. This broad spectrum may overlap many frequencies of operation licensed otherwise by the U.S. Federal Communications Commission (FCC) in the U.S. or by other means in foreign countries, thus presenting a concern to operators or users of allocated frequencies, albeit at very low average power levels.
Thus, conventional UWB signal generation techniques suffer from several shortcomings:
(i) high power operation can only be achieved at reduced PRFs because of device heating; PA1 (ii) practical operational frequencies are limited to well below 5 GHz due to the 12 dB per octave falloff of output impulse energy with increased frequency; PA1 (iii)impulse excitation of an antenna results in a "carrier-free" signal which would uncontrollably overlap frequencies restricted from such use, albeit with low energy densities; and PA1 (iv) modulation techniques are limited to on-off keying and pulse position modulation, with no capability for frequency hopping or for dynamic bandwidth control.
There is a need to achieve a higher output power for long distance communications and for small target detection in the case of a radar system, to develop high PRFs for the transmission of wideband video and data, to produce UWB transmissions at well-controlled center frequencies and bandwidths extending to higher operating frequencies (e.g., millimeter wave), and to allow for newer and more efficient modulation techniques.